


I Hate What You Do To Me

by 1JettaPug, orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Paul's a bitch but we all know this already, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As per usual, Vinnie and Paul are arguing worse than an old married couple. When Vinnie finally decides he's had enough, something in Paul snaps and Vinnie finds himself in a situation he'd never imagined would happen...





	I Hate What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn my dudes, please enjoy and, if you like it, comments are very much appreciated!

“You’re  _ really  _ startin’ to get on my fuckin’ nerves, Vinnie.” Paul spat as he stormed into their rehearsal space.

They’d just spent a day in the studio, working on a few tracks for the new album, and Vinnie had thought the day had gone really well. However, Paul thought the opposite, as indicated by how said singer was stomping around the room they’d secured to store some gear at.

“Paul, c’mon, we were just having some fun!” Vinnie frowned, crossing his arms while Paul turned and sneered at him.

“First, you pull flashy,  _ stupid  _ guitar shit in here, then on stage, and now in the  _ damn studio?”  _

“That’s the style these days!” Vinnie protested quickly, “Flashy guitar shit- Paul, you brought me in to stay  _ relevant.  _ If you want that, you and Gene are gonna have to adapt, because this is what people are  _ doing  _ now.”

“The fuckin’ half hour guitar solos haven’t been in style since Led Zeppelin split.” Paul spat then shoved a finger in Vinnie’s face, “And all the  _ bullshit  _ you pulled on tour-”

“Bullshit  _ I  _ pulled?’ Vinnie stopped him and slapped Paul’s hand away from his face, “Listen, my shit is nowhere  _ near  _ the prima donna level of your whining! I mean fuck, Paul! I know I’m not the easiest to work with, but neither are  _ you!” _

Paul’s eyes narrowed at him, but Vinnie glared right back at him.

“You’re a fucking control freak, you cut my work short live and in the studio, you go  _ out of your way  _ to make me feel unwelcome on a daily fucking basis!” Vinnie snarled, getting up in Paul’s face best he could, “If you’re sick of  _ my  _ bullshit, then I’m sick of  _ yours!”  _

“I am so done with your attitude.” Paul growled, holding his ground.

“My att- Paul, you’re a damn diva!” Vinnie rolled his eyes,  _ refusing _ to back down, “At least I have the fucking balls to own up to being a difficult person all while dealing with  _ you!” _

“You-”

“You are so fucking difficult to put up with,” Vinnie continued, ignoring Paul’s attempt to speak, “I try so  _ fucking hard  _ to keep my mouth shut, because contrary to popular belief, I actually  _ enjoy  _ my job. Outside of the band, sure, you can be a jerk sometimes, but when it’s band business? You’re an asshole, a fucking control freak asshole!”

“I- I-” Paul muttered, face turning red in anger.

“No, you’re listening to me!” Vinnie stopped him again with a snarl, “You always talk over me, push my ideas away- We used to fucking  _ write  _ together and now you- you’ve turned into a  _ monster!” _

“Don’t you fucking dare- !” Paul yelled, fists balling at his sides.

“Too. Fucking. Late.” Vinnie grit his teeth, “All you do is treat me like I’m _less_ _than dirt!”_

“I-” Paul started, but Vinnie could see something in Paul’s eyes, something flicker there that wasn’t in them before.

“I  _ won’t _ be treated like this anymore, especially not by you.” Vinnie told him, voice dead serious, “I’m sick of it and  _ won’t _ tolerate it.”

“You- you- you fuckin’-” Paul couldn’t seem to get his words out and Vinnie smirked.

“What’s wrong? Cat’s got your tongue or something?” Vinnie snickered, enjoying the fact that he was causing the mortification Paul had to be feeling, “Does the great Paul Stanley, have nothing to say? No back talk? No snide comments? No- HEY!”

Vinnie was cut off suddenly,  _ violently,  _ as he found himself shoved into a wall, Paul’s hands gripping his shoulders harshly, the singer’s entire frame heaving, face so close that not only could Vinnie feel Paul’s breath on him, but his body was pressed tight to his own.

“Wh- Paul what-?” Vinnie’s eyes widened as he gasped, unable to move due to Paul’s firm hold on him.

“Shut up.” Paul growled and then his lips crashed against Vinnie’s.

Vinnie gasped in surprise, completely taken aback by the action. He was frozen as Paul’s hands moved to his cheeks, holding them firm as he tried to deepen the kiss. The feeling of Paul’s tongue sliding across his lips was unexpected and it managed to shock Vinnie out of his petrified state. Quickly, he brought his hands to Paul’s shoulders and pushed the singer back, leveling him with an angry glare.

“Paul, what the  _ fuck?” _ Vinnie hissed, shaking his head a bit while Paul stared dumbfounded at him,

“I- I- uh-” Paul stuttered, eyes gazing into Vinnie’s, worry evident in them. 

_ “Paul-” _

“Fucking- listen Vinnie, do you even know how- how  _ frustrating  _ you are?” Paul’s lips drew into a scowl.

_ “Excuse me?”  _ Vinnie sneered.

“Yeah,  _ frustrating,”  _ Paul reiterated harshly, “with your stupid fast guitar work, shaking your hips everywhere, dancing and- and-  _ fuck,  _ it isn’t fair-”

“I’m not following,” Vinnie growled, trying to squirm out of Paul’s grip.

“What I’m saying, is that I can’t fucking  _ stand  _ how gorgeous you are!” Paul screeched desperately, tightening his hold on Vinnie.

Both men, however, froze the second the words came from Paul’s mouth. Vinnie stared up at Paul, not really processing what had been said, while Paul looked like he was in disbelief.

“Um… what?” Vinnie frowned.

“... I should… I shouldn’t...” Paul was shaking slightly as he mumbled to himself.

“No  _ fucking _ way, you’re staying right here.” Vinnie tightened his grip on Paul’s shoulder, “Explain. Now.”

“...”

“.....”

“.......”

“.........”

“You have no fucking idea how hot you look right now.” Paul groaned finally while Vinnie cocked an eyebrow at him, “I guess it’s- it’s why I’ve been such a dick.  _ I  _ wanted to be the pretty one and then  _ you  _ come along with your pretty green eyes and those  _ fucking hips-” _

Vinnie tried to open his mouth and find the words to reply, but he couldn’t. What the actual  _ fuck  _ was going on?

“It was  _ infuriating.” _ Paul continued, face scrunching up angrily, “I couldn’t deal with someone- someone coming in and being- being  _ this  _ gorgeous.”

“... You… You think I’m-” Vinnie gasped, wide eyed in surprise.

_ “Yeah,”  _ Paul groaned, “and I… I thought was jealous of that. At first it was because _ I _ wanted to be the pretty one… I  _ thought  _ I was jealous of you but- but didn’t realize it was all because I  _ wanted you.” _

“Oh.” Vinnie could feel the deep, red flush creeping onto his cheeks.

“You’re still a pain in my ass,” Paul looked away, “but an…  _ uncomfortably _ attractive one”

“So, let me get this straight,” Vinnie pouted a bit, “You’ve been an asshole to me because I was too  _ pretty  _ for your liking?”

“At first, yeah,” Paul frowned, “but… now it’s because uh… I uh…”

“You  _ want  _ me?” Vinnie cocked an eyebrow at Paul in amusement, the ridiculousness of the situation finally making him crack a small smile.

“Please tell me I didn’t sound that creepy when I said that earlier.” Paul groaned.

“Nope, it sounded worse.” Vinnie shrugged with a grin, “I’ll admit Paulie, I never would’ve pegged you as the type to pull this kind of shit. Typically you just go for it.”

“Isn’t that what I just did?” Paul offered a sheepish smile as he leaned in to rest his forehead against Vinnie’s, “Y’know Vin, I just noticed something.”

“Mm, did you now?” Vinnie hummed.

“You haven’t tried to get away.” Paul’s breath ghosted across Vinnie’s lips, hot and heavy.

“Ah, that  _ is  _ true,” Vinnie teased softly, “You know what  _ I’ve  _ noticed?”

“Hm?”

“You haven’t kissed me again, and I’m getting a bit impatient.” Vinnie sighed in mock annoyance.

“... You uh… you want me to…?” Paul’s eyes widened.

“Well, yeah?” Vinnie snickered, “Didn’t you  _ just say  _ you wanted me? I do hope that meant sexually because I haven’t had a good lay in  _ way  _ too long.”

“I just shoved you against a wall and yelled at you for being frustrating and annoying.” Paul narrowed his eyes.

“The shoving into the wall part stands out.” Vinnie smirked and bucked his hips against Paul’s thigh which had  _ somehow _ appeared between his legs.

Paul didn’t even bother to fire a snarky comment back, instead swooping down and pressing his lips back to Vinnie’s.

This time, Vinnie wholeheartedly reciprocated, letting Paul push him into the hard wall behind them, and he opened his mouth ever-so-slightly when Paul’s tongue slid across his lips again. Paul’s hands had moved down to Vinnie’s waist, gripping them tightly as he slid his tongue into Vinnie’s mouth and the shorter man couldn’t help but groan softly at the sensation. 

His knees felt a little weak as Paul practically fucked his mouth with his tongue, and he spread his legs a little more to slowly grind down against Paul’s thigh. A quiet chuckle left Paul at the vocalization and he pushed his thigh a little tighter against Vinnie’s crotch, eliciting a sharp gasp from the guitarist, all while exploring every inch of Vinnie’s mouth with his tongue.

“F- fuck-” Vinnie moaned softly against Paul’s hot lips, his pants becoming tighter and tighter by the second, “P- Paul I- I-”

“Already getting you hard?” Paul hummed in delight as he moved his lips against Vinnie’s jaw and up to his ear where he worried the lobe with his teeth.

_ “No shit.” _ Vinnie hissed, head falling back into the wall as he struggled not to start rutting down against Paul’s wonderfully muscled thigh.

“Can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” Paul panted before locking his lips to the pulse point on Vinnie’s neck and sucking against it, hard.

Vinnie cried out, his arms flying around Paul’s shoulders to hold himself up as the singer worked to leave a bruise beneath his lips. The feeling of Paul sucking a love bite right then and there made Vinnie want to just fall, no, collapse completely into Paul’s arms, and he struggled to stay upright as the singer moved along his neck, gently kissing and nipping at the heated skin there. 

“Mm, you know,” Paul murmured as he pulled back, his lidded eyes hot with a passion Vinnie had never seen before, “whenever I got the room next to you, I’d hear you with those girls you’d bring back.”

“Did you now?” Vinnie teased back, starting to gyrate his hips and press down onto Paul a little more.

“I’d hear you whimper and whine for them,” Paul sighed, “and fuck if I didn’t want to be the one to make you sound like that.”

“You like how I sound?” Vinnie laughed softly in disbelief.

“I wanna make you moan, Vin, make you  _ scream.”  _ Paul smirked, but suddenly held Vinnie’s hips in place with newfound strength.

“Hey!” Vinnie protested, pouting ever so slightly at the loss of that lovely friction

“I’m not fucking you up against a wall.” Paul rolled his eyes, then snorted, “At least, not  _ yet.” _

“Good, I’d like my back to not be broken by the morning.” Vinnie retorted.

“You’re such a brat.” Paul hissed, then lifted Vinnie up with ease.

_ “Hey!”  _ Vinnie practically squeaked in surprise, quickly wrapping his legs around Paul’s waist so that he didn’t teeter over, “What- what are you-?”

Before Vinnie could finish, Paul dropped him unceremoniously onto the couch and immediately pulled his shirt over his head afterwards. Not a second later, Paul was climbing on top of Vinnie, who was flustered beyond belief.

“Didn’t expect that, did you?” Paul snickered, fingers playing with the hem of Vinnie’s shirt.

“Fuck you.” Vinnie huffed in annoyance, but sat up to help Paul remove his shirt.

When Vinnie’s shirt had joined Paul’s on the floor, Vinnie turned his attention back to the singer.

Paul knelt above him, straddling Vinnie’s hips as he looked down at him with a heated, unwavering gaze. He bit his lip softly and felt himself blush under Paul’s intense stare, but as he tried to avert his eyes, Paul leaned down over him, hands splaying over his chest, and he moved his fingers to Vinnie’s nipples. The whimper Vinnie made was almost embarrassing, but as Paul worked on the sensitive buds, he found himself relaxing at the touch. 

Of course the fact that Paul was now grinding down into his hips helped too.

“C- come  _ on.”  _ Vinnie groaned as Paul’s hips slowed to a frustratingly molasses-like pace, arching up into him to try and get more friction against his cock.   
“Don’t be impatient.” Paul sighed, stopping his movements completely, “I know you don’t really  _ understand _ patience, but-”

“Oh I’ll show you patience.” Vinnie growled, trying to wrestle Paul over so that he could get on top and control the situation.

However, Paul held him down with little effort, and he clicked his tongue chidingly,

“Now, now, I know you like things  _ fast and rushed, _ but you’re going to wait for once.”

“First you say you wanna fuck me, now you wanna take it slow,” Vinnie sneered, “Why don’t you just  _ give  _ it to me?”

“Because you’re cute like this,” Paul teased back, “all hot and bothered…  _ desperate for it.” _

_ “Paul!”  _ Vinnie pouted, wiggling his hips to try and regain a bit of control, but Paul’s hands were yet again firm and unmoving, keeping him pinned to the spot.

“I mean, I  _ could  _ be persuaded.” Paul hummed.

“What’s that gonna take?” Vinnie again tried to squirm out of Paul’s grasp, but couldn’t.

“Hm, I dunno,” Paul smiled mockingly, “you can keep making those little noises, they’re definitely helping your case.”

“If you don’t get on with it I’ll leave.” Vinnie threatened. 

“Well, first off, I have you pinned, and second,” Paul licked his lips as he grinned down at Vinnie, “you’re hard, flushed, and want it, you really think I’ll leave you high and dry? I may be a little mean, but I’m not  _ evil.” _

“You’re setting yourself up for my snark now, aren’t you?” Vinnie shot back, but then Paul’s lips were on his again, and there were hands at his waistband, and what was Paul doing with his tongue and-

“Lift your hips.” Paul whispered in Vinnie’s ear, his teeth catching on the soft cartilage and making Vinnie shudder.

He complied and his pants quickly were on their way to where the shirts had been discarded earlier. A gasp escaped him as Paul’s hands began to stroke his inner thighs and it took a moment for Vinnie to realize that not only were his pants gone, Paul had managed to get his boxers off as well.

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Paul whispered breathlessly as he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Vinnie’s thighs, “how can someone this fuckin’ beautiful even exist?”

Vinnie couldn’t help the embarrassed whine that escaped from him at Paul’s words, and he quickly covered his face with his hands.

“Vinnie?” Paul asked, voice as sweet as candy.

Vinnie merely whined in response.

“Are… are you  _ embarrassed?”  _ Paul laughed in shock.

“Shut up!” Vinnie whined again, feeling his whole body heat up, burying his head further into his hands.

“Fuck, Vinnie,” Paul cooed softly to him, and a set of hands gently pulled Vinnie’s out of the way so that their eyes could meet, “it’s ok, you don’t have to be shy now!”

“That’s- that’s not-” Vinnie stammered but then Paul shifted and-  _ “Paulie!” _

“What’s wro-  _ oh.”  _ Paul blushed a bit as he looked down to see Vinnie’s hard, leaking cock trapped against his jeans.

Paul stared down for a moment, but quickly rolled his hips down again and a sharp moan was ripped from Vinnie’s throat.

“You’re  _ that  _ sensitive?” Paul asked in an almost reverent tone, watching as precome beaded at the tip of Vinnie’s erection.

“P- please Paul-” Vinnie panted, feeling his composure really beginning to waver, his control slowly sliding out of his grasp, “I-  _ shit-” _

“Holy fuck, Vin,” Paul chuckled softly, “that’s  _ adorable!” _

“N- no just- fuck- Paul please-!” Vinnie whined, doing his best to buck his hips against Paul’s.

“I told you though, we’re doing this slowly-” Paul muttered.

“You said you could be- be persuaded!” Vinnie choked out, gasping as he was able to get a decent rhythm going and  _ oh that was Paul’s cock pressing against his. _

“Sh- shit-” Paul gasped, his hips twitching and rocking with Vinnie’s, eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth open just slightly, “Fuckin-  _ Vin-” _

“You should get those off,” Vinnie smiled coyly, finally managing to free himself from Paul’s iron grip, and snaked his arms around Paul’s shoulders.

“Fuck, I hate what you do to me,” Paul hissed, hands flying to his belt and fumbling to undo it, “too fuckin’ sexy to deal with, you make me  _ crazy.” _

“C’mon Paulie~” Vinnie sighed as Paul finally got rid of the clothing on his bottom half and Vinnie’s mouth watered as Paul’s cock sprung free from its confines.

“Like what you see?” Paul cocked an eyebrow at him before surging forwards and pressing his lips to Vinnie’s neck again.

Vinnie cried out helplessly as Paul sucked yet another bruise into his skin. Teeth scraped across the mark Paul was making and Vinnie began to tremble as Paul continued his work while his hands gently rubbed up and down Vinnie’s sides. Those hands were gentle, a total contrast to the rough treatment his neck was receiving, but Vinnie knew Paul was  _ still  _ trying to push his ‘slow down’ agenda.

“What’s it g- gonna take, Paul?” Vinnie sighed softly as Paul slid a thigh between his legs.

“What’s what gonna take?” Paul sing-songed teasingly.

“Ugh, Paul,  _ come on.”  _ Vinnie groaned, rutting up against Paul’s thigh while Paul just laughed.

“Well, since you asked  _ so  _ nicely,” Paul rolled his eyes playfully, “you  _ really  _ wanna know what’ll get this show on the road?”

_ “Paul.”  _ Vinnie snapped, shooting a sneer at the curly-haired menace. 

“Beg.” Paul smirked, a hand reaching up and tangling in Vinnie’s hair.

“Uh, what?” Vinnie narrowed his eyes.

“You want me to fuck you? Beg for it.” Paul reiterated with a sly grin, “If you don’t want to, I can be content teasing you all night long.”

_ “You’re  _ the one who started this!” Vinnie protested in disbelief, only to be cut off as Paul gave his hair a sharp tug.

“Come on Vinnie, use that pretty voice~” Paul cooed, but Vinnie knew he was mocking him.

“Paul I  _ swear-”  _ Vinnie snarled, but another tug on his hair and he arched into Paul with a desperate cry.

“Oh? You like that?” Paul murmured softly, nails scratching against Vinnie’s scalp and drawing sharp, short moans from him, “Use your words, Vinnie.”

“Fu- u- uuuuck,” Vinnie shuddered as Paul tugged his hair again, pulling on it with the perfect amount of pressure, bending Vinnie upwards just as a good guitarist bent his strings.

“Such pretty noises you make~” Paul hummed, “For such a bratty person, you’re being awfully good.”

“... g… good?” Vinnie whispered breathlessly, staring up at Paul with wide eyes.

“I- yeah, well-” Paul suddenly stopped mid-sentence and Vinnie could see the realization dawn on his face,  _ “Oh.”  _

“P- Paulie-” Vinnie whimpered softly,  _ “Please?” _

_“Oh_ _Vinnie~” _Paul crooned so softly, “Yeah, you’re good, _so _good, Vinnie.”

Vinnie nearly sobbed as those words left Paul’s lips and it was like a dam had burst open within him. After craving validation from Paul for so long, to hear him say even just those few words… it sent Vinnie over the moon with joy.

“So pretty Vin, pretty, good, beautiful,” Paul continued, his face softening as he moved a hand to stroke Vinnie’s cheek, “That’s all you want isn’t it? To be reassured, to be  _ praised.” _

Vinnie nodded his head furiously, hoping that Paul would keep those lovely compliments going.

“You may be a brat sometimes,” Paul huffed, but shook his head as he started to giggle, “but a talented one, and a very,  _ very  _ pretty one.”

“Paulie-  _ Paulie!”  _ Vinnie cried out urgently, “Please, I need it- need you!”

“Christ, all that from a little flattery?” Paul looked down at him in amazement.

“Paul come on-  _ come on-” _ Vinnie chanted, breath hitching as he squirmed around, “Please Paul, I’ll- fuck- Paul I want it- I need it!”

“How bad do you want it?” Paul asked, and Vinnie could tell from the rasp in his voice that he was enjoying what he was doing.

“I- shit- anything- you can do anything!” Vinnie moaned, knowing full well that he was making a mess of Paul’s thigh with all the wet, sticky precome that kept coming and coming, “You could t- tie me up, punish me, make me fuckin’ beg- Paul, anything- I’ll do  _ anything-” _

“You really know how to run that pretty little mouth of yours,” Paul groaned as he opened a drawer in the cabinet next to the couch and began rifling through it, “Keep going, Vin.”

“I- shit- I’ll ride you or suck you off or you can take me here, there, on my knees,” Vinnie’s voice hitched higher as he spoke, “Just-  _ please  _ Paul,  _ fuck me.” _

“Alright Vinnie,” Paul smiled as he pulled a bottle of lube out from the cabinet, “but first…”

“First?” Vinnie bit his lip nervously.

“Who does this pretty little slut belong to?” Paul gently stroked Vinnie’s abdomen, purposely avoiding his aching cock.

“Oh fuck,” Vinnie chattered, he was  _ so  _ fucking hard and the  _ tone  _ Paul was using… “y- you?”

“Say it.” Paul demanded.

“I- I-” Vinnie stammered, “I’m  _ your  _ pretty little slut?”

“Good boy,” Paul practically purred, and Vinnie swallowed roughly as he heard the  _ snick  _ of the lube bottle being opened.

Before Vinnie knew it, Paul had flipped him over, grabbed his waist, and dragged him closer to where he knelt. Vinnie froze up for a moment before he settled into his position prone beneath Paul, the older guitarist’s eyes raking over his vulnerable form, Vinnie felt  _ perfect.  _ He wasn’t used to this kind of attention, certainly not any behavior like this from Paul previously, and Vinnie  _ basked  _ in the touch of the talented singer, arching his back ever so slightly to give Paul a better view. 

That action was greeted by a low keen from Paul before a finger prodded at the sensitive skin around his entrance, circling and  _ teasing  _ him. Vinnie bowed his back and whined and panted, whole body red hot and desperate for Paul to just  _ get on with it.  _ There were words being said, something teasing from behind him, but Vinnie was too focused, no, distracted by the overwhelming desire for Paul to stretch him out and sink into him.

“Paul- Paul,  _ please,”  _ Vinnie’s voice was breathless as he begged for Paul to stop pussyfooting around, fingers still swirling around him, barely pressing past the little ring of muscle, and driving Vinnie insane.

“But you’re so pretty like this, Vin. I can’t take my eyes off you,” he smirked. Ahh, but he couldn’t deny those sweet moans for very much longer. He hooked his finger in the rim, then Vinnie gasped out when two fingers were reamed into him without warning, immediately curling up and pressing punishingly on his prostate. He threw his head back, biting his fist to muffle the whimpers and loud moans as Paul fucked him with two fingers.

“Oh fuck me, this is so damn beautiful,” The genuine innocent admiration in Paul’s voice was ironic and freaking unbelievable.

He added another finger, shoving them down to the last knuckles, drawing tight circles around Vinnie’s prostate, rubbing the blunt tips of his fingers against the inside of him. Vin was scrambling for purchase, then hissed and cursed at the drag of those thick calloused fingers, holding him open and weeping down there. 

Paul pumped his fingers in earnest, enjoying how Vinnie was all but falling apart; he could never get tired of this sight. He was writhing and whining, flushed and open, only for him. He decided to add a bit more to it, bending down to insert his tongue along with his fingers, sucking and nipping at the slightly swollen rim.

Vin was screaming now, crying out as those talented fingers kept assaulting his prostate while that hot tongue invaded insides.

“Paul!  _ Paulie! _ Plea- Please, I can’t, no no, plea-- oh fuck, _ ahhh! _ ”

“Do you want me to stop?” Paul smiled down at him, aware of the answer.

“ _ No! _ No, no, no, dammit,  _ please!! _ Fuck me, Paul!”

“Ooh, really now? ‘Cause I think you can cum like this just fine, babe.”

“Paul, you fuckin’ coy bastard-- You so _ n of a--!! _ ” Vinnie broke off in another long drawn out moan as Paul pounded his fingers back into him, striking that sweet spot.

“What was that, Vinnie~?”

“I- I-- You  _ fuckin’-- Oohhhh,  _ please! Please, please I need you--  _ Paulie please!! _ ” Vinnie was sobbing with desperation, those fingers were driving him crazy, but they weren’t enough.

Paul barked out a laugh, then pulled out his fingers to position himself.

“Condom?” Vinnie asked, and it was clear and understood. Paul nodded and flashed the rubber before tearing it open.

It wasn’t long before Paul’s hands found his hips again, thumbs stroking along them before Vin felt it, felt Paul rubbing his head teasingly on his entrance before pushing in all the way in one go.

Vinnie’s back arched, mouth hanging open as he adjusted to the girth shoved inside him. Rubbing his slick insides deliciously, he felt every ridge and curve, satisfying that sweet submissive urge of his to be filled to the brim. Vin made a grateful noise, for more reasons than would fit inside his head along with the clamour of _ pleasepleaseplease! _

Paul began with shallow thrusts, slowly building pace, languidly thrusting in that tight channel. Drawing out purrs from the guitarist beneath him.

“How are you this fucking _ tight? _ So damn wet and tight, babe~”

Vinnie swallowed dry and held himself still while Paul pushed in deeper, gritting his teeth against the sweet burn of his hole stretching. Paul hissed through slightly parted lips, making slow, rolling shoves that Vin canted himself into.

“ _ Vinnie~ _ ” Paul called out to him as his hips met his ass, curly hairs brushing against the skin of those cheeks. Vin was too busy to reply, too busy hauling unsteady breaths through his nose and his whole world tunneled down to the hot-heavy- _ perfect  _ weight of Paul’s dick in him, spearing him. All the while he felt those rhythm playing hands firm on the curves of his hips, keeping him grounded and in the moment.

Paul moved. The thick length of him rubbing over that same spot in Vin until his throat stuck on a swallow, almost choking on his tongue. Paul pulled out until Vin was being kept open by just the fat head, the deeper emptiness already bothering him, restlessness burrowing down his spine.

“I got you,” Paul murmured, probably an answer to whatever nonsense Vinnie hadn’t realized he was spouting. Then, “Yeah that’s it,” as he thrusted in again on a long, smooth shove that ached in Vin’s hips and lower back, turning his legs to jelly and knocking a groan free of his chest.

The pace built slow and inescapable constant ramp-ups of Paul fucking him that kept Vin from adjusting, making him feel the stretch and the hungry clench of his hole as he tried to keep Paul in. His gratitude curled sweet and acrid behind his tongue, clogging his airway on a sob.

Vinnie shivered when Paul held him tight by the muscle above his hips, pulling his ass a few inches higher and pounded into him harder, faster, leaving Vin shaking from the waist up, sweating and stuffed full.

Feeling sweet, Paul reached around with one hand for Vinnie’s dick, hard and leaking thin blurts of precum, so over sensitive that it hurt but made him drip more anyway.

“S- So good,” Paul panted out, breathing and grunting around the solid shove-grind moves of his body. “Soooo tight~ You gonna cum for me? Make a real mess of the place?”

It sounded like a taunt coming from Paul, twisting a sharp, hot barb around Vin’s gut, molten in his spine.

He lost it when Paul snapped his hips forward hard with a tight swivel that scraped his cock over Vin’s prostate. He whimpered, almost gagging on it, and twitched weakly in Paul’s grasp, orgasm building up in his body.

However, before he could reach the edge of his sweet, wonderful bliss, Paul pulled out of him. Vinnie’s head shot up, and he gasped and growled with such ferocity that Paul almost halted all movements for a moment. That smug smile quickly settled back on his face, though.

“Hey, don’t give me that kinda attitude, baby.” he laughed, grabbing Vin by the hips and lifting him up off the couch. 

“Paul, what the  _ fuck?”  _ Vinnie practically squawked as Paul suddenly directed them towards the amplifiers.

“Hey Vin, y’know how during the shows you go off and grind near the amps?”

“U- uh-huh,”

“Why don’t we go over there and really get a show goin’?” Paul laughed, moving his hold on his waist and hoisted him over the amp so that Vin was on his tip-toes. While he desperately began to scrape against the floor, Paul pushed right back in, smooth and easy.

“Pa- Paulie--!!” Vinnie cried out, grabbing at the top of the amp for any sort of friction. “Faster- Faster, baby! Please,  _ please!!  _ I need it!”

"Oooh, you like that, baby~?" Paul asked, smirking as he slowed down. He drew out that sweet, sweet moan from Vinnie's lips.

“Y- Yeah, yeah,” he whined, lowering his head down on the amplifier.

“Oooh, what was that, baby?”

“Pa- Paulie, please~!  _ Please, please, please, please… _ ”

“C’mon Vin,  _ louder~ _ ” Paul grunted as he ground into him, enamored by the feeling of Vin clenching around him. He wanted to hear more, he needed to hear more from his new partner.

“H- How loud do you want me~”

“Louder than you wailing on that pretty pink  _ Jackson _ of yours,” Paul hummed, fingers trailing up the sides of Vin’s curvaceous thighs. Paul’s other hand reached up to his chest, ghosting over one of Vin’s pink pert nipples for a short moment before he rubbed his thumb over it. Vinnie arched back into him, quiet ah’s leaving his lips with every jolt of pleasure that coursed through him.

“ _ P- Paulie!! _ ” Vinnie whimpered, lips parted as he took in big breaths. “Ne- Need you, Paul! Faster, rougher-  _ please! _ ” he cried.

“Please~?”

“ _ Please! _ ”

“Whatever you say~” Paul smirked, pushing back and forth into him in smooth motions, leaving Vin basically breathless. “Fast and rough, huh?” he echoed.

Vin nodded.

“Will do~” he said, quickly pulling out then thrusting back in, setting up a rough and deep rhythm that had Vinnie’s body trembling.

Paul’s hand reached up and gripped at the top of the amp, allowing him to keep in place as he pounded into Vin. His head dropped down, breath fanning over his neck as he rolled his hips.

“God--  _ Fuck!! _ ” Vinnie’s head shot back when Paul’s cock rammed against his prostate, sweat starting to form along his hairline and at the back of his neck because of that heat that seemed to surround them.

Moans were constantly slipping out of Vinnie, filling the room along with Paul’s own grunts and pants. Their minds were almost in a haze, both of their senses in fucking overload with everything they were doing.

Paul continued fucking Vinnie at that quick pace, feeling his orgasm swell up inside of him gradually with each roll of his hips. He tilted his head, nipping at Vinnie’s neck hard enough to leave a dark mark. Vinnie cried out happily as he lapped at the mark.

“Go- Gonna cum…!”

“Gonna cum for me, baby?” Paul murmured into his ear, tongue darting out to lick at the lobe before biting down.

“ _ Ple- Please-- please!! _ ” Vinnie sobbed out, small tears fleeting from his eyes as heavy jolts of pleasure wracked through him in waves. His cock twitched against the amp, precum smearing against the front of it. His fingers dug down into the top of it, scraping against the hard plastic covering.

Paul’s thrusts were becoming more shallow, his back was tense and thighs taught as he gave it his all. Vinnie’s body was trembling, his toes curling up tight.

Vinnie was so fucking close, he could literally feel the heat in his belly uncoiling and shooting down his spine. His eyes squeezed shut, lips parting open in a melodic cry as he finally came, his cum shooting out in ropes against his thighs and the amplifier. His whole body clenched, ass tightening around Paul’s cock and milking him out of his orgasm.

Paul rode out his high the best that he could, lust locking him firmly in place, and all he could really do was roll his hips. Vinnie was twitching beneath him as he unloaded in him. Paul’s hand dropped from the amp as he caught his breath above him. His arms wrapped around him so he could carefully move the two of them back over to the couch. That amp was completely soiled and ruined, but neither of them could give a fuck at all.

Vinnie opened his green eyes slowly so that he could look up at Paul, his hands curling and uncurling against his chest lazily, as if he were a kneading kitten.

“Paulie…  _ Paulie~ _ ” he mumbled quietly. He always felt sappy and drowsy after a good fucking lay.

“Shhh, ssshhhh,” Paul hushed him, his hand scratching at the back of his nape gently, causing Vin to whimper and sigh. The sound was rather soothing, enough so that it was making Paul all the more sleepy.

Vinnie smiled up at him, sweetly, his eyes closing and mouth puckering up in a silent plea for a kiss. Paul smiled at him. He was so fucking cute when he wanted to be, and he couldn’t resist leaning down to give him a chaste but tender kiss.

“Did you mean it…?” Vinnie asked softly, their lips brushing together.

“Mean what?”

“Did you mean what you said…? About me?”

Paul nodded, slowly, nuzzling into him. “I did,” he murmured, “I… ‘m sorry I didn’t say anything before… I… I meant to…”

“Aww, Paulie…” he snuggled into Paul’s hairy chest. He could feel the rise and fall of it beneath him, and he was... comfortable. God, this was the first time in forever that he was actually comfortable near Paul. Vin shut his eyes and yawned, rubbing his cheek against him.

Paul cooed at the soft sight. Vinnie looked very soft when he was sleepy like this, with smudged eyeshadow and complete lack of clothing.

Vinnie’s green eyes fluttered open when he felt a constant gaze on him, and he smiled at Paul. “What is it, Paulie?” he purred, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes cutely.

“Maybe we can work everything out, Vin… Maybe we just need another day in the studio?”

An offer? So soon?

Vinnie smiled.

Paulie really was enamoured with him, wasn’t he? It made him preen and lay his head back onto his chest. Strong arms enveloped him, and he giggled, lightly.

“ _ Yeah.  _ Yeah, Paulie. I wanna work on this dirty rhythm we have goin’~”

“ _ Dirty rhythm? _ ” Paul chuckled, quickly falling asleep. “Mmhmmm… Sounds like a song title.”

“It could be.” Vin told him. “I just need a bit of help with the lyrics… Wanna help me out, Paul?”

“ _ Yeah.  _ Yeah, Vin, I do.”


End file.
